


Timeshared

by Megabat



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megabat/pseuds/Megabat
Summary: The explicit use of the Orb actually did work the way everyone thought it would... more-or-less... and Clark discovers that he isn't who he thought he was...





	Timeshared

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Timeshared](https://archiveofourown.org/works/450807) by [josephina_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/josephina_x/pseuds/josephina_x). 



As usual this fanart was made for fun please do not alter, repost or claim as your own.


End file.
